


someone will remember us, i say (even in another time)

by daehwism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, And rape, M/M, Obsession, Oh also, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Build, To a woman, Victorian, and somewhat graphic depictions of violence, because it’s 1876, he's 15/16 and jaehyun is 20 if that makes u uncomfortable please stay away !, i didn’t use archive warnings because too many apply, it was more comfortable for me to write it like this for their roles in the story <3, jaehyun is married, jaeyong victorian au cause why not, please read at your own risk :(, so there will be character death, taeyong is kinda underage? but it was legal at the time, taeyong is younger than jaehyun if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwism/pseuds/daehwism
Summary: when i am with him, smoking or talking quietly ahead, or whatever it may be, betont my own happiness and intimacy, occasional glimpses of the happiness of thousands of others whose names i shall never hear, and know there is a great unrecorded history.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	someone will remember us, i say (even in another time)

**Author's Note:**

> hello please read this! i know it’s long so you don’t have to read the entire thing, however please read from the middle to the end at least as that’s the important part <3

the name of this work as well as the summary are quotes taken from a post i saw on twitter, taken from tumblr, about the way lgbtq people used to live, and the whole other language lesbians would speak in to remain undetected, and it really hit me hard. so i thought i’d write about it, because i don’t know how else to express how i feel. this is my first ao3 work, i’ve been reading on here for a while but i’ve never written here, but since this story is a little more serious, i didn’t think i wanted to post it along with my less serious stories on my wattpad (though it’s likely i’ll post it there in the future - follow me if you want, @ kibeoms. don’t expect anything good lol). this story is set in london, england from the 1850’s to the 1910’s. i know it doesn’t make much sense as the main characters are korean but please look over that fact and the fact that everyone else is english as, being english, i know absolutely nothing about the south korean climate at that time and i don’t think i’d be able to put it accurately into words even if i did know. there will be probably overwhelming amounts of homophobia, graphic depictions of violence, reference to and light depictions or rape, and many character deaths, a lot with reference to suicide. everyone except for taeyong and jaehyun are my original characters. please keep all of this in mind. lowercase intended :)


End file.
